


Spilt tea at breakfast

by Icanhasallthebenedicts



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanhasallthebenedicts/pseuds/Icanhasallthebenedicts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little one shot about Sherlock planning his movements to graze his hands over John. <br/>It's not very long at all but I quite like it and I hope you do to :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilt tea at breakfast

I glanced over to John. He was sitting by the kitchen table, in his blue dressing gown, while reading the mornings’ news paper. He kept his eyes on the paper as he reached out to his mug of tea. It was hidden in the midst of my beakers and case-related items; consequently John had knocked over vials holding contents from an experiment I was conducting.

I got up in a huff, although I was secretly pleased that I would be in close proximity to John again. I calculated that if I were to time my moves correctly I may be able to graze his hand with mine or make quick eye contact.

I walked over to the table and began to feel my heart race and fingertips tingle; it happened every time I approached him but somehow I could never get used to it. I never want to get used to it. Without this feeling I would have nothing in life to enjoy. Nothing to look forward to. Of course there is always my work but with this feeling, the buzzing of information in my head stops and I am at peace.

I wiped away the contents of the vial with a nearby dishcloth and handed John his tea. As his and reached up to grab his mug I slid my fingers far enough for his to brush against mine. John’s cheeks redden and his lips formed a smirk which he tried to hide. By his reaction I knew, in that moment, he felt the same thing as I did; Pure and unmistakeable bliss. 


End file.
